


Устрой себе маленькое Рождество

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Из однострочников с Supernatural One String Fest 23 турпо заявке 11. Дин поет рождественские гимны на улице. Действительно круто поет. Чак утирает набежавшую слезу, прячась в соседнем переулке.





	Устрой себе маленькое Рождество

К Рождеству Рино Чаку осточертело. И Лас-Вегас, и Монте-Карло. Зачем он таскался по казино, он и сам не понимал. Слинявшая в круговерть параллельных миров сестрица бросила растерявшего пёрышки всемогущества братца… ну, надо же было развлечься хоть чем-то? Ей все эти фишки-ячейки нравились, чего бы и ему не попробовать? Поверить, так сказать, алгеброй гармонию.  
Да, с гармонией и прочей драматургией как-то неловко вышло. Чего его торкнуло вдруг на эту мелодраму с сонмами призраков и прочей диккенсовщиной? Чак пораскинул прояснёнными теорией вероятности мозгами и решил, что надо там подчистить эту… Винчестериану. Пока силы не иссякли совсем.  
И перенёсся в Канзас.

К его удивлению, и в городке, и на заброшенном кладбище было тихо и спокойно. Провала в ад как и не было, на холодных улицах помаргивали гирлянды – Рождество же послезавтра, вспомнил Чак. Всезнание уплыло вместе со всемогуществом, ага. Слабо зазудело плечо. Чак подумал, что, пожалуй, стоит довести дело до конца, и телепортировался в Лебанон.

Очутился в тёмном переулке за… – он присмотрелся и принюхался – за баром, да. С точностью телепортации тоже уже возникли проблемы. Чак решил добраться до бункера пешком, и повернул к выходу на улицу. И вдруг прислушался.

Задняя дверь бара распахнулась, на крыльцо вышли двое. Стеклянно звякнули горлышки пивных бутылок.  
– Ну что, Дино – продул партию, отрабатывай! – весело сказал мужской голос.  
– Зануда ты, Лео, – протянул другой, низкий и хрипловатый.  
– Ты радуйся, что я тебя рождественский гимн у стойки не заставил орать. Давай-давай, бильярдный долг – это святое.  
Послышался глоток, потом второй голос – хриплый – кашлянул и тихо завёл:

– Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light…

Он пел негромко, но верно. Голос постепенно словно начал набирать силу, внутренний звон, оставаясь всё таким же ненапряжным и – «задушевным» – подумал Чак, стирая пальцем влагу из уголков глаз.

– Someday soon, we all will be together  
If the fates allow  
Until then, we'll have to muddle through somehow  
So have yourself a merry little Christmas now…

Песня стихла. Первый голос хмыкнул со странным выражением.  
– Ну что, квиты? – спросил второй голос.  
– Угу…  
Скрипнула дверь. Удаляющийся первый голос сказал:  
– Слушай, а давай ты с группой споёшь, Дино? Я серьёзно…  
Ответ обрезался захлопнувшейся дверью.

Чак сопнул носом и поднял лицо вверх. По тёмному небу прокатилась искра. Бывший бог почти неслышно пошевелил губами, по-детски, по-человечески загадывая желание: «… … и покоя...»

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas в исполнении Дженсена Эклза:  
> https://youtu.be/rAU9dVb_8dE
> 
> 2\. Полностью текст и перевод песни можно посмотреть здесь:  
> https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/e/ella_fitzgerald/have_yourself_a_merry_little_christmas.html
> 
> 3\. Лео - охотник Лео Уэбб, старый друг Дина. Появится в 7 серии 15 сезона ("Last Call", эфир 5 декабря), роль исполнит Крис Кейн, старый друг Дженсена Эклза))) И в этой же серии Дин будет петь))).


End file.
